


Come Back To Me

by DrippingInInk



Series: With All Your Little Flaws [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Jean Kirstein, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Armin gives him a hard time, Armin is a little bully, Armin likes to fight with Levi, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Armin Arlert, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Death, Falling In Love, Fear, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Jealous Armin Arlert, Jealous Jean Kirstein, Jean is a soft bean, Jean tries his best, Jearmin - Freeform, Kissing, Knotting, Long-haired Armin, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Murder, Omega Armin Arlert, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychic Abilities, Read other fic tags for more dynamics, Riding, Top Jean Kirstein, Touching, Trust Issues, Tutor Hange, Wolf Instincts, anger issues, confidence issues, slight Jean x Marco, slight exhibitionism, wolf shifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrippingInInk/pseuds/DrippingInInk
Summary: As a child, I’ve been treated like I was never important and that I didn’t matter to anyone. My parents tried to kill me for what I was, but never succeeded. When I ended their lives, I was left alone in this dark world... until this slight inconvenience comes into my path and tries to redirect me.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Levi/Eren Yeager, Moblit Berner & Hange Zoë
Series: With All Your Little Flaws [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628143
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m starting a new fic, another part of this series, the JeanXArmin version. Armin’s character gets introduced in the previous story: Heart Beat.
> 
> I hope this goes well!

I’ve always been on the run. After my parents tried to kill me for being an Omega, I’ve been on my own. They were two Alphas, my mom and my dad. I _wasn’t_ _supposed_ to be born, I _wasn’t_ _possible_ , but yet I was brought into the world. They expected an Alpha obviously, it would make sense. But _no_ , I was born an _Omega._ They were _disgusted_ and _ashamed,_ and I wasn’t doing anything wrong. They locked me in the smallest room, which was upstairs, it had a little door like in the movie Coraline (which was the only movie I’ve seen because my parents had the family over _once_ and I watched it with some cousins), and they stuffed me in there with a tiny blanket and a pillow. Despite the lack of sun, I grew to be very pretty, and my parents _hated_ that. They _loathed_ me. I was lucky to have gotten a name because they _really_ didn’t want anything to do with me. They used to leave me alone in the house when I was very little for _hours_. I was too short to turn on the lights so I ended up finding little candles. I couldn’t find out how to light them and I was so upset that I just cried and then I looked at the candle and it lit up in my hand. I gasped and looked at it carefully. I can’t remember how long I sat there with candles in my hands, but when my parents finally returned they were… nice to me? They picked me off the floor, had me sleep on the couch, all nice and cozy...

Till one day, while they were serving me, the food smelled a bit odd. I kept looking at my parents, but they wouldn’t look at me. When I looked away, _then_ they’d look at me. I sat there, staring at my food and wondering _why_ it smelled so weird. It looked _fine,_ but something about it told me I was very _wrong._ My parents left the room for a few moments, long enough to throw away my food. I hid back in my small room and for days I wasn’t bothered. Then, again, they pulled me out, and bathed me, only they kept trying to push me under the water. I fought too hard to be kept down for long, and I started crying because I was very scared and confused. 

I stopped sleeping. I was too _afraid_. They’d trip me, push me, hit me, make me feel bad. One day, I was sitting at the table watching my mom cook, and I just kept staring at the pot and eventually, after a while, it exploded and she got burned, and food was everywhere. That time she was too shocked to put two and two together but when she came back from the hospital, I decided to see if I could make my _parents_ explode. I sat very far away from them and just watched them. For a very long time, nothing happened. I grew frustrated and just felt like if I was able to snap their necks, my misery would end. Then all of a sudden, my dad started screaming in pain. I didn’t run to see what happened, I stayed where I was. My mom was scared, and then she looked at me and it seemed to click in her head that _I_ had something to do with it. 

I never let them touch me and I stayed awake just to catch them trying to hurt me. I tried it with my mom when she was distracted, and I ended up breaking her finger. 

_Oh so I can break bones too?_

So I tried small things like breaking their hands, ankles, or wrists. They got tired of me doing that obviously, and so they would try holding me under the water again, both of them held my head down. I fainted, and I found myself _outside_ , under a bunch of leaves and branches. I coughed and crawled out, and walked back home. They were surprised to see me, and chased after me with a knife. I cried as I ran, I was only _six_! I fell, and I screamed so loudly when I saw them approach me and then it was _silent_. I opened an eye and saw them both on the floor, bleeding from their mouths and the life from their eyes gone. I wiped my tears with my fists and put my ear to their chests, nothing. I stayed around to see if they would wake up, they never did. I finally got to eat something after a very long time, I ate fruits, and a sandwich and I drank milk. I showered, and changed my clothes, I slept in their bed, all nice and warm, and their bodies never moved from their place. I grew uneasy so I ran away into the forest behind the house and stayed there. 

I got scared whenever someone came around so I killed them before they could hurt me. That’s how I spent my years when I got older, I _killed_ to be left alone. 

I was fine, but _now_ , I got caught and _now_ I’m stuck in a hospital wing next to an Alpha I failed in killing because of a stupid little _Omega_ who protected him. I cried in silence, I didn’t want to be here. I was restrained with some very soft cuffs. I heard while I was pretending to be asleep, the Alpha I was with talking to another one. 

“Just help him get better, Jean,”

“If he tries to kill me, I will quit.”

“He’s not going to kill you,”

“You can’t promise that,”

“We’ve sedated his abilities, he’s fine. Just help him heal, Jean. Both Eren and I are taken,”

“Like that isn’t so obvious,”

“I mean, we both have little ones on the way, Jean.”

“Oh my- _fine._ ”

But he didn’t actually talk to me until a few weeks later. “Hey,” I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. I realized that I wasn’t cuffed anymore, and sat up. “Easy, your ankle is still keeping you strapped in.”

I looked at the Alpha and was taken aback by how attractive he was. He had ashy brown hair that went to the bottom of his ears and brown eyes. I was confused, because I didn’t feel threatened yet I _wanted_ to kill him. “I’m Jean Kristein,” He started. “I’m your assigned Alpha, we’ll be working together till you get better, so uh, what’s your name?”

I looked at him and didn’t answer. 

“¿ _Cómo_ _te llamas?”_

I narrowed my eyes a little and said nothing. 

“ _Come ti chiami?”_

I continued staring at him, growing a little frustrated. 

“ _Comment tu t’appelles?_ ”

I brightened up at that. “Armin,” He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. “I understand English,”

“You sound foreign, are you French?”

“I don’t know,” I shrugged. He smiled a bit and wrote it down on a file he had. “Do you know when you were born?”

I shook my head. “No but I know there’s a specific day where my parents would be _especially_ angry with me for existing,”

“Do you know how old you are?”

“I’m twenty-four,”

“And wh-“

“November, the third of November,” 

“I’m sorry?” 

“My birthday,”

Jean nodded slowly and wrote it down. Next he examined me; checking my eyes, ear function, the condition of my skin, nails, and hair. He checked my reflexes and my teeth. “You hungry?”

“Yeah,”

“What was your diet like when you were on your own?”

“I’d hunt as a wolf,”

“What would you hunt?”

“Rabbit, I got a deer once, and birds.”

Jean nodded and wrote that down. Then he kept writing for a while. I fiddled with my fingers, I just felt so lost and confused. Then, Jean unleashed me, and I, involuntarily pounced on him and held him down. Jean quickly bucked his hips up and switched our positions. He was about to reach something in his pocket and I panicked. “No! Please! No!”

He stopped and sat us up. “What happened? I was going to reach my phone,” I reached forward and felt his pocket. I sighed and nodded. He helped me up and gave me a look. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” 

“You want pasta?”

“What’s that,”

“Come I’ll show you-“

“Jean!” The Omega who knocked me out came bursting through the door. He had his hair in two pigtails and he was in a black hoodie and shorts. “Eren said that you had told him that you heard Moblit saying that Hanji had mentioned to Erwin that Mike admitted that I was annoying,”

Jean didn’t say anything to that and just made a face. The Omega crossed his arms and a little boy walked in. “Yeah! Say sorry to Leaf!”

Jean smiled and picked up the little one. “Levi, that was a long time ago and a joke at that-“

“So it’s true! You are an-“ Said _Leaf_ pulled out a piece of paper and read it. “A total douchebag!” Then he just stood there. 

“Babe, now walk out,” Another voice said quietly. Leaf walked out slowly and closed the door. Jean rolled his eyes. “That idiot,”

“Who?”

“Eren. He likes to use Levi’s innocence against him and have him say things like that. Anyways, pasta,”

“What is that,”

“Mm, do you like bowties?”

“What?” He took a pen and drew on my hand what looked like a butterfly but the “body” was a circle and the wings were more circular and round. “Oh that’s nice!”

“Okay so we will get you pasta shaped like this,” He tapped my nose. He left for awhile and I actually thought he forgot about me and I grew upset. But then, he came back with a bunch of black food containers in a plastic bag while sipping from a cup. “Okay, so, I got a bunch of meals, in case you didn’t like pasta,”

My teeth started aching and I looked at him. “Jean? My mouth is hurting,”

Jean handed me a silicone circle with little spikes on it that looked like rubber. “Bite on it,”

And I did and it brought me so much relief, I teared up. Meanwhile, Jean opened all five containers. “This is pasta, then we have Chinese pork-fried rice, um a salad, I have steak and potatoes, and this is chicken noodle soup." I considered my options while I chewed on my circle and then I stopped. “Will I die?”

”No, I’ll even eat with you.”

I didn’t believe him but I was so hungry that I was burning inside. “All,”

“ _All_ of them?”

“Yes,”

“By all means,” He gave me a spoon and a fork. I never used them so I didn’t know what they were used for. I picked up the bowl and started drinking it, but Jean stopped me. “Use the spoon,”

“What?”

“The spoon,”

I looked at the two utensils and he picked up the _spoon_. I took it and then stared at it. I didn’t want to seem stupid so I tried to scoop up some soup and half of it made it to my mouth. Jean ended up feeding me, it felt _nice_. It was just us for the rest of the night. He stopped feeding me when I was done with the soup and I just ate everything with my hands. Jean helped with the rice. “We need to teach you how to use these,”

“Why? I can use my hands,”

“It’s not proper,” I made a face and when I finally finished eating, he took out a carton. “Here, this is ice cream, ever had it?”

I shook my head and he handed it to me. “French vanilla?”

“Yeah, in my opinion, it’s better than chocolate-“

“What?”

“Chocolate,”

I continued to look at him and then he left the room. He came back a while later with the Omega who fought me. “Levi, introduce him to sweets,”

“Any Omega knows sweets,”

“Teach him,” 

Levi nodded and sat in front of me. “Are you feeling better?”

“After you knocked me out with a gun? Yes I think so,” I snapped. 

“Well you were hurting Eren and Jean,”

“My instructions were very clear,”

“You’re no one to tell me what to do,”

“Then don’t complain, little one,” 

I got _punched_. Blood started coming out of my nose and Levi was taken away. This time, the other Alpha, Eren I think, came to take care of my nose. “You shouldn’t call him little, he hates it,”

“So I’ve come to realize,” 

“Look, Levi’s a nice Omega-”

“Yeah? And? What about me?”

“You literally tried to kill off the team,” I stayed quiet and Eren looked at me. “Look, he really means no harm,”

“Oh no, he simply hits me with a gun, shoots me in the shoulder, and punches me in the nose,”

Eren stayed silent and I sighed. His green eyes watched me, and I _didn’t_ like it. I wanted to snap him in two. I whined and he jumped. “What?”

“I lost my circle,” 

“Your what?”

“Jean gave me a circle to bite on,”

Eren then started looking around and found it in the blankets. He washed it off in the sink and handed it to me. I felt better afterwards and relaxed. “You still use teethers?”

I glared at him. “The fuck is a teether,”

“Your circle, it’s called a teether. We give them to babies when they are starting to grow out their teeth,”

I growled at him. “I’m not a baby,”

“Then you must be feral,”

“No,” 

“Okay,” He wiped my face with a wet towelette and then put something soft and wet on my face. “All good!”

“What did you put on me,”

“Lotion,” He grabbed a brush and began detangling my hair. “You see, Jean can’t do this, he’s too rough cause he lacks experience. I, on the other hand, am very gentle, I have a little boy and Levi’s my mate.”

“You have a boy? Levi doesn’t look like he’s had a child,”

“He hasn’t, he imprinted on Falco. But, Levi’s pregnant,”

“He’s too small to be pregnant,”

“Stop,” 

I furrowed my eyebrows and just let him brush my hair. He ended up braiding it and tying it up. “We had to wash you when we brought you here, you were unconscious but Moblit and I made sure nothing happened to you. We had to cut off some dead ends of your hair, and when we were finished we clipped your nails and filed them.”

“Thanks,” I mumbled. 

“We packed you some things like a toothbrush, tooth paste, this hairbrush, some hair ties, mouth wash, lotion, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, a loofa,”

He went on and on and I didn’t know about half of the things he was talking about. I just chewed on my circle and listened to him talk. Then, when he was done, Jean came back. “Oh, lookin’ fresh,” That made me smile and he chuckled. “Levi wanted to apologize, he’s over there, and he sent this to you,” Levi was peeking in and I took the small box. It was filled with a bunch of sweets. “These are caramel stuffed chocolates,” 

“Will I die?”

“No,” Jean chuckled. He shook the box, opened it, and put one in his mouth. I watched him chew and then swallow. I opened his mouth and the chocolate was gone. I was still skeptical, so I shook the box again and picked out another one. I put it in his mouth and carefully watched him this time. When he was finished, he opened his mouth and it was gone again. So I tried one on my own while Jean napped. 

When he woke up, he caught me watching him. “Oh hey, what time is it?” He yawned and checked his watch. “Oh damn,” He rubbed his eyes and sighed. “Armin, I wanna go home, I haven’t been able to since, well, since I was assigned to you, which means that I have to take you with me,”

“What if they try to attack me?”

“My team won’t attack you, it’s _you_ who can’t attack _them_ , okay? Promise me you will behave.”

“I’ll behave,” I mumbled and Jean helped me get dressed. It was nice to finally take the gown off. Jean dressed me in a light blue shirt and some black pants. “Socks,” He told me, and put them on my feet. “Shoes,” Then when those were on he pulled me up. They felt weird, and I shook my foot. Jean packed my things, and the only thing he allowed me to carry myself was my circle. “Jean,”

“Hm?”

“I wanna keep this blanket,” I held up the fluffy yellow blanket I had been sleeping with. It looked like the color of a duckling, it brought me peace. Jean nodded and folded it before putting it into a bag. He still had to sign a few things before taking me out and so I hung in my room until he came back, cut my hospital band and then walked us out. When he brought me outside, I quickly ran back inside. Jean looked back at me and gave me a confused look. “What?”

“Mm, I’ll stay here,”

“You cannot, now come.”

I teared up as he pulled me out. “Jean!” 

“What?”

I yanked my hand away and ran back inside. I hid behind a sofa until Jean sat in front of me. “Come, Hanji’ll drive us and I’ll sit with you,”

“No, Hanji will kill us,”

“Moblit’s with them, want him to drive instead?”

I shook my head. “He’ll kill us too,”

Then, he sighed. “Hey, hey Petra!” He jumped up off the floor. He managed to get me out and I was practically crying and screaming and I clung to Jean and buried my face in his chest. I refused to get out of the car when we arrived so he had to carry me inside. I refused to get down. “No! They’re gonna kill me!”

“No one’s going to kill you,” 

I panicked and refused to get off him. I was sobbing and going insane. Eventually we sat on a sofa and he held me till I calmed down. “Jean, they’re gonna kill me,”

“No one is going to kill you,”

“I’m gonna die,”

“Do you wanna take something to relax?”

“No, it’s gonna kill me!”

“I would take it too but it’ll make me drowsy,”

I sniffed and shook my head. “No, it’s gonna kill me,”

Jean sighed. “Hey, uh, Armin?”

“H-Huh?”

“You’re compressing my… airway a little, if I pass out I can’t protect you.”

I immediately loosened my arms and just pressed my forehead to his shoulder. “I’m cold,” I wept. 

“Hey buddy, hand me that blanket,” He said to someone. Then he helped me take my shoes off and he slipped off my jeans. He took me into his arms again and wrapped my duckling yellow blanket around me.

“Jean why’s he crying?” A little voice said.

“He’s scared, baby,”

“Oh,”

Then after a while, he came back and climbed onto the sofa next to us. “Hi!” He waved a small hand at me. “Here,” He handed me a toy but I smacked it out of his hand. He looked at the toy and picked it up. “This is a little bunny. Levi is sharing it with me cause he says I’m small, but uh, it makes me feel better so here,”

I reached for it and hugged it closely. Then I threw it away when I felt little pellets inside. “It’s gonna kill me!”

The little boy teared up. “Jean, he threw it in the cabinet,”

“Okay, Armin, I’m gonna set you down right here, you’ll be completely fine, okay? Keep your eyes on me the entire time,” I cried and watched him get up and retrieve the bunny I threw. He gave it to the boy and he ran away, sniffing. Jean turned to me and sighed. “Please don’t make Falco upset, Levi will lose his shit,”

I nodded and I let him carry me upstairs. “Jean?”

“Hm?”

“I’m hungry,”

“I’ll bring you something, okay?”

I nodded and panicked. He actually came back pretty quickly and handed me a black container. “Here, some chicken and rice,” Then he handed me a box. “This is juice,” He took apart a straw on the back and poked a whole in it. He took a sip and smiled. “Safe,”

I smiled and ate slowly, chewing hesitantly. Jean took his pants off, and closed the door. “No!”

He jumped a little. “What?”

“Keep it open,” 

“The door?”

“Yes,”

Jean left it open halfway and I calmed down. He then took off his shirt and climbed into bed. “I’m gonna sleep,” I watched him sleep the whole night in case he woke up to kill me. Yet, watching him brought me peace, a lot of peace. I bit on my circle the whole night as I watched him, and when the sun rose up, he woke up slowly. He rubbed his eyes and then blinked up at me. He yawned and turned to face me. “Were you awake the whole time?”

I nodded. He grabbed the circle and I whined. “Give it,”

“Why didn’t you sleep?”

“Cause I thought you were gonna kill me in my sleep,”

“You know that’s very low of you, right? If I wanted you dead I would have made it that way,”

“Give it,” I reached for it again but he pulled it away. He got up and went into the bathroom. “Here, take your tiny toothbrush and brush your tiny teeth so we can feed your tiny stomach.” And I did, I copied exactly what Jean did and we both went downstairs. He went to wash my circle, but he didn’t give it back. “You can’t be dependent on this,”

“I want it!”

“You hungry?” I stomped on his foot and tried to reach for it. Jean winced in pain but didn’t let it go. “Shit!”

“Give it, it’s mine!” I grew frustrated and I punched him in the chest. Jean coughed and walked away. I pushed and shoved him but he wouldn’t go down. I grew angry and I picked up a plate and threw it at him. But, he turned around and caught it right before it hit him. He smiled. “Don’t throw this, we have a child around and it may cut him if it breaks.”

I screamed and ran at him. “GIVE! IT! BACK!” I toppled him over the sofa and we fell back onto the floor. He covered my head, and I elbowed him, swiped back my circle, and ran off. So freaking rude, this Alpha is shit.

* * *

**Jean's POV**

But then, I heard a yelp and got up in time to see him crash into Levi. 

“You idiot, watch where you’re going,” Armin snarled. Levi made a face and slapped him with the back of his hand. Then he walked off and slammed the door when he went into Eren’s room. Armin started crying, and I felt so bad. I quickly got up and went to check on him. His right cheek was rough and red. I sighed and rubbed it a little. “Oh Armin,”

“I’m gonna kill him,”

“No, you can’t. Cause then Eren will kill you and then it’ll be a whole mess, cause by our laws, he can’t be arrested.”

“Why?”

“Cause you killed his mate,” I explained. “And a mate is allowed to kill for revenge if their significant other was murdered,” Armin sniffed and then snuggled into my chest and continued crying. “Come on, let’s get you something to eat,”

So I made him some eggs with bacon but he didn’t stop crying, if anything, he cried even _more_. Levi didn’t come out of the room and Hanji and Moblit weren’t home. I left to go to Eren’s room, and saw Eren and Levi playing a hand game. “If you lose, I get sex,”

“Okay but if I win, you have to walk in heels for the rest of the day,”

“Like Hell,” Eren rolled his eyes and I just watched. Then I realized they were playing ‘Double Double This This’ but really fast. I put my hand in between and made Levi scream. “Why!”

“Listen, I need help with Armin,”

Levi immediately laid down and pretended to sleep. Then he sat up again and pulled Eren down along with him. “No,”

“Please,”

“ _No_ ,” 

“Why?”

“Cause my baby is at school, so that means I only have to watch out for Eren. So I say no,” I turned to Eren, but Levi stuck his tongue in his ear and his eyes fluttered close. “I said _no._ ” Levi repeated. Eren nodded and just leaned back into Levi.

“You made him cry,”

“I think I’ve had enough with people treating me like crap, he’s the one who bumped into me, yet I got yelled at? No thanks!”

I sighed. “Are you okay, though? Like, the baby,” I looked at his belly and Levi nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I didn’t fall hard,”

“Check with Hanji, please,”

“I will,”

I left the room, and Armin was waiting outside. I caressed his cheek. “Did you eat?”

Armin sniffed and nodded. “Hold me,”

I chuckled and lifted him up off the ground. I carried him to my room and put him down on my bed. “Okay, just a little heads up, but sooner or later you’re gonna have to tell me your reasons for killing Alphas,”

“Alphas are bad,” He said in a soft voice.

“How so?”

“They try to kill me… so I kill them first,”

“Has any Alpha tried to kill you though?”

He nodded and then fiddled with my fingers. “My mom and my dad,”

My blood ran cold and I saw the insanity tick in his eyes. I closed his eyes and pressed my nose to his head. “Why?”

“Cause they hated me,”

“And why?”

“Cause they were both Alphas, and they had an Omega baby, so they hated me for not being an Alpha, too.”

“Did you kill them?”

Armin looked up at me and smiled. “Yeah, and there was a lot of blood and they were just lifeless, it was cool,” 

“Did you like killing them?”

He nodded, then he stopped, teared up, and shook his head. “N-No,” He then started crying again. “Jean, I didn’t mean to,” He sobbed. “They ran at me with a knife and I was scared.”

“How old were you when you killed them?”

“Six,”

“Oh,” I gasped softly. “You were still just a baby practically,”

Armin cried and nodded. I hugged him and kissed his temple. “You’re safe now, so it’s okay. We are three Alphas, no one’s gonna kill you,”

Levi poked his head in. “His distress hormones are making me anxious, what’s going on?”

“He’s going through things,”

Levi left for a few minutes but then came back. “Coming in, Armin, open!” Armin opened his mouth and Levi stuck a spoonful of honey inside. “Tada!” 

Armin made a face and then swallowed it. “That’s good,”

“It’s called honey,”

“I’ve never had honey,”

“Have you had a pancake?”

Armin just looked at him. 

“Waffles? Cupcakes? Ice cream?”

Armin looked at me, Levi looked at me, and I shook my head. Levi gasped. “We gotta get you to try some,”

“No,” Armin buried his face in my chest. Levi shrugged and left, so I helped Armin calm down. I fed him gummies (I had to take a bite first) and he fell asleep. I kept him in my arms, nice and warm till he woke up. “Hm? I’m not dead?”

“You need to trust me,”

“I want my abilities back,”

“Yeah, not a chance,”

“Does Levi have his abilities?”

“Yes,”

That seemed to snap him. “Then what the fuck then? Levi _isn’t_ special! He’s a fucking Omega just like me! Why didn’t he get them taken away?!”

“We can’t,”

“Why the fuck not?”

“Levi’s abilities are fused into his DNA, it’s part of his genetic code,”

“That’s so bullshit,”

“He’s an Omega of Cairo,”

He stopped talking for a moment. He stared at me for a hard minute. “Are you lying?”

“No,”

“How did you guys manage to get him?”

“We were ordered to be ready for his rescue,”

“From what?”

I swallowed and rubbed my neck. “Sex trafficking. He was being sold to Alphas by his uncle, who made millions-“ 

“Billions,” Levi corrected as he passed by, making me blush. 

“Since when?”

“Since he was seven, almost eight.”

“That’s really, really, _really_ disgusting, and- wait, so that baby-“

“No, it’s Eren’s. Levi was very scared when he first came and he stuck to Eren like you wouldn’t believe. And well, Eren and Levi are mates,”

“The feeling type or the type that takes time for feelings to fall in?”

“According to Eren it was like he was set on fire, but like on the inside, like his heart burst into flames out of how hard it was beating. He even bumped into a table when he saw Levi,”

Armin smiled at that. “That’s cute,”

“So yeah, they are mates, and Levi has entrusted his life in Eren’s hands.”

“But I’m forced to entrust mine in yours?”

“No, you just have to trust that I won’t let anything happen to you while you are under my care,”

“And if you die?”

“You’ll be reassigned,”

“And if _they_ die?”

“You’ll be staying at HQ,”

“And if HQ gets exploded?”

“Then everyone is fucked,”

Armin shuddered. “Stay alive then,”

“You know there isn’t a domino effect to death,” But Armin obviously didn’t believe me. I went downstairs because I had the munchies and Armin was suffering while watching me. “Try some,”

“No, it’ll kill me,”

“Fine, then starve.”

Armin just watched me and he grew hungrier and hungrier. Since he was watching me, I started making burgers, I made sure I didn’t move too quickly so I wouldn’t look suspicious. I made it with cheese, bacon, lettuce, tomatoes, and I used angus beef. I slid him the plate and he picked it up and took a huge bite. I smiled, _fucking finally!_

He ate three burgers, I had to cut up potatoes and make them into fries so he wouldn’t eat all the beef. He ate four potatoes worth of fries. I called Hanji while Armin was busy eating. “Hanji?”

_“Yeah babe?”_

“Armin is eating through a lot of the food, when do I stop feeding him?”

_“That’s perfect! Don’t worry, keep feeding him, I’ll come home with the groceries,”_

So I continued cooking, he was so hungry! I had to cook rice and get some steak grilling, something that brought Eren out. “Chef Jean?”

“No, I’m working,”

“Make me one,”

“I’m working!”

Eren looked at Armin, who was busy munching on some apple slices. Eren took my half-eaten burger and took a bite. Levi came out and began washing the dishes, complaining about the clutter. “I want,” Levi said as Eren was eating _my_ burger, and Eren gave it to him. I sighed. “Levi,”

Eren shoved me away. “He hasn’t eaten anything besides mango in so long,”

So we both watched Levi eat happily. He would take a small bite, then offer Eren some. Then took another small bite, then Eren. It was so cute. “I want Chinese,”

“You want Chinese? Well then you get Chinese,” Eren kissed his nose and went to go order it. Levi was left to eat the rest of the burger. I watched him, and it was refreshing watching over someone who was so calm, adorable, and oblivious to an Alpha staring at them five feet away…

“Hey, Jean?” He started. 

“Hm?”

He handed the last bite of burger to me. “Here,” 

I took it from his hands with my mouth and I watched as he blushed and just stared at me. I winked at him and he grew darker. “Tell me something,”

“Mm?”

“So the process in Egypt was, I pay you, you dance,”

“I didn’t work in Egypt, silly. My mom did, but yeah that’s the idea,”

“Do I get sex as well,”

Levi chuckled. “Well no because I have a mate, whom I love, and I’m pregnant with his baby,”

“Would it trigger you if I paid you to dance for me,”

“Would it trigger _you_?” He smiled. “You’re very hormonal,”

“Bite me!”

Levi laughed and hopped off the counter. “Hey uh, I wanna go to a strip club. I heard Hanji talking about it with Erwin. I wanna see what they do there,”

“Basically dance while taking their clothes off so people can throw money at them,”

“That’s so-“ Levi struggled for the word. “Ick,”

“Mm, maybe,” I shrugged. 

“Have you been to one?”

“Yeah,”

“Has Eren?”

I looked at him for a moment, but then nodded. “Yeah, we’ve all been to one,”

“So I should go to one and dance too, so Eren can watch me,” He thought and walked away while mumbling to himself. I looked at Armin, who looked just as confused. 

“It’s so fun having innocent Omegas around,”

“Why?”

“It’s just fascinating,”

Armin smiled a little. After I finished making him his steak and rice, he finally let up with the eating. “Jean,”

“Yes,”

“What was that thing you were eating? The circle thing,”

“A cookie, want one?” I showed him the box of Double-Stuffed Oreos. He looked at it for a few moments and then picked one up. He smelled it and then handed it to me. “You eat first,”

I smiled and ate it. “Here,” I took some and put them into a bowl. I shook it a little to mix them all and then I placed it into a bowl. “We have equal chances of getting hypothetically poisoned,” 

“But what if I get poisoned?”

“Listen if you get poisoned, you can kill me,”

Armin looked at me for a second and then sighed. “Fine,” He took one and ate it. He chewed once and stopped. He pulled the bowl closer and I chuckled. I put the box away and got him some milk. “Here, dunk your cookie,” I took an Oreo and dipped it before eating off the piece. Armin copied and he smiled. “It’s good!”

I watched him eat, this time with a smile. I pulled some hair behind his ear and sighed happily. Finally I was getting through to him. 

Maybe I _can_ do this...


	2. Develop

I woke up to Armin’s scent all around me, so I fell back asleep. But when I woke up again, I saw yellow. I was confused, but then I realized it was his blanket… over my eyes. Confused, I pulled it off me, but I should have kept it on. Armin was completely naked, drying himself with a towel. I couldn’t find it in me to look away. His hair went all the way down to just below his waist, his skin was so fair, despite all the scars he had that might’ve been from the fights he’s had, or maybe his parents. His legs were so toned, and beautiful, and when he pulled his hair forward to dry it, I saw how sexy his back was. I swallowed and looked at his ass. It was plump, and nice and I needed to get out of here before I did something weird. But I watched him get dressed; Moblit and Levi were in charge of buying clothes for him, and it was _obvious_ that Levi took charge of buying undergarments, because he was putting on bikini-style underwear. It was like Armin was putting them on in slow-motion, and my throat became dry… Armin’s legs really looked so amazing…

When he put on a shirt, I relaxed a little… until he turned around and caught me. He gasped and blushed. “Were you watching me the entire time?”

“Uh, n-no?” I lied. 

Armin walked over to me and narrowed his eyes. “You’re lying! You smell aroused!”

“Dream?”

“So you’re telling me you aren’t aroused because you were watching me?”

“You don’t turn me on,” 

Armin looked offended and walked away, which he did beautifully. I quickly left the room and went downstairs. “Levi,” I started as I went into the kitchen. “I need you to hurt me,”

“Why?”

“I did something bad,”

“What?”

“I uh, I watched Armin get dressed by accident and now,” 

Levi’s eyes slowly went down to see how hard I was and he giggled. “You’re bad!”

“So just- hit me or something,”

“But, I don’t- we’re friends,”

I looked around, to see if I could get him upset, then I saw Falco. He was eating waffles like a slice of pizza, and there was syrup and butter all over his face. “Falco’s chubby,”

Levi slapped me, _very_ hard, in the face. “Falco’s perfect! Leave him alone,”

I rubbed my cheek. “I know, thanks,”

Levi looked down and gasped. “Oh no! It’s gone!” He put his hand over my groin… right as Eren walked in. He just stood there, watching. Then he teared up. “You’re gonna leave me for this piece of crap? He goes to bars when he’s in rut,”

Levi smiled and walked over to him. “Of course not, my love. Why would I ever leave you?” He kissed Eren’s lips. “You’re my Alpha, I could never love anyone else,”

“So why were you touching him?”

“His dick is gone!”

Eren stopped, walked over and felt my pants. “No, it’s there,”

“But it was sticking out!”

“You got a boner?” Eren raised an eyebrow.

“Not because of Levi, so chill. Now, get your hand off my dick, that’s gay.”

“We’re all gay, you dumbass,”

“Moblit is an exception,”

“You’re an idiot. Listen-“

“He was a bad boy,” Levi whispered. Eren looked at him, then looked at me and seemed to understand. “Armin? Really?”

“It was unintentional. He was getting dressed in front of me,”

Eren smiled and started laughing. He kissed Levi and hugged him. “I love you,” 

“I love you too,” 

Eren kept chuckling as he made breakfast, and when Armin came downstairs, Eren laughed harder, and Levi had to take over. Armin looked at me, confused. 

“You hungry?”

“A bit, yeah,”

“Eren was making eggs, but Levi’s helping,” Armin looked uneasy. I sighed. “Levi’s pregnant, he wouldn’t eat food that was poisoned.” Armin was uneasy the whole time and then when Levi served, Armin switched the plates around before they were placed on the table. Armin watched Levi closely and only started eating when Levi was half-way done. “Where’s Moblit?”

“Still sleeping, he refuses to get out of bed.” Hanji rolled their eyes. 

“Isn’t he hungry?”

“I’m assuming that yes,”

“I’m gonna make him some milk!” Levi jumped up. Hanji smiled. “I love him,”

“So do I,” Eren smiled as well. We all watched as Levi made a glass of chocolate milk and toast with butter and jelly, then took the plate and glass to Moblit. “Good morning!” 

“I’m in love,” Eren sighed. 

Levi ran out of the room. “Hanji!”

“What?” They jumped up. 

“Moblit says he’s in pain!”

Hanji ran over to the room and closed the door. Levi looked so worried. 

“Ahm! Ahm!” Falco was making so much noise while he was eating. I shushed him and Eren growled. I sighed and looked at Armin. “Wanna get out of the house?”

Armin shook his head. “No,”

“I do,” Levi perked up. “I wanna take Falco to the park,”

So they got dressed and waited for me to get ready, and because I was getting ready, Armin also got ready. “Jean, can you help?” He held up his socks and shoes. I nodded and put them on him. “This week I’ll teach you how to tie your shoes,”

“Okay,”

It was chilly, and Levi grumbled the whole way to the park, saying it was too cold and that the world was mean to him and that the sun has a right to bring us warmth and that the weather was being stupid and he went on and on. Armin clung to me, he was shaking, and not because he was cold. He moved away from everyone who came close and pushed himself closer to me. He was hugging my arm and whimpering. When we got to the park, Levi went to go play with Falco in a pile of leaves. Eren sat next to us on the park bench and sighed. “I’m not rubbing it in, but I love my life,”

I had to give it to him. His life was something perfect. He was mated and with a baby on the way. I would never say it, but I was seriously jealous. “Yeah,”

“I hope you find someone who loves you,” He told me.

“Yeah, I’ll probably just be a lone wolf,”

“Stop being like that,”

“What, it’s true. I’m twenty-six, and nothing. My sperm is gonna expire and die.”

“Never say that again,” Eren made a face of disgust.

“Don’t speak, you’re fertile and being of use. I’ve only had sex with Omegas and Betas who let me. But they’ve all been one night stands. I haven’t been able to stabilize a relationship,”

“Okay, let’s look at our- Marco?”

“Marco’s cute but I don’t know,” I groaned. “I bet he has freckles on his ass,”

“Call him up, he’s so nice,”

“He really is though,”

Armin squeezed my hand. “There’s a little green bug on Eren’s pants,”

We looked at the pants and saw an inch-worm. Eren smiled and picked it up. “Cool,” Armin reached out to touch it and Eren placed it in his hands. “It tickles,”

I looked down at his palm and saw the little bug. I smiled and rested my face on his head. Then, Eren got up to join Levi and Falco.

“How old is Levi?” Armin asked. 

“He’ll be twenty-one this year. When? No one knows,”

“Why?”

“He doesn’t think he should be celebrated since he was treated like, and his words exactly, like a trashy sex toy since childhood. He thinks he’s too dirty,”

Armin didn’t say anything to that and sighed. “I don’t wanna be celebrated either,”

“You gonna let me buy you a cake?”

“Nope,”

“Ugh, whatever, why do I try if you think everything’s gonna kill you?” After a while I gently unhooked myself from Armin and I went to join the other three. “I’m upset, gimme the little one and no one gets hurt,”

Levi and Falco looked at each other. Then they jumped on me and tackled me to the ground. “Get his hands!” Falco squeaked. I let them pin my hands down and Eren laughed as he watched. “Search his pockets!” Levi told Falco. Levi stretched out his leg and held my wrist down with his foot. “Aha! Candies!” Falco announced as he searched my pocket. Levi hopped off and sat next to Falco. 

“Easy, baby,” Eren warned softly. 

“Mm? This isn’t a candy, this is gold.”

“No, no! It’s a gold chocolate coin!” Falco explained to him.

Levi gave him a face. “That’s not- look, it’s golden. Not chocolate.”

“I’m gonna show you’re wrong,” Falco got to unwrapping the coin. Levi gasped. “Oh!” Falco handed him the chocolate and Levi ate it. “Mm! It’s good!”

“He has gummies too,” He pulled out a few wrapped gummy rings. “Here, one for you, one for the baby, and one for me.”

They ate their stolen goods happily and left Jean free of candy. “Alright, I’m taking Armin back home,”

“Okay,” Eren nodded. 

Levi and Falco went to go play somewhere else and I stood up. Armin was hugging his knees, and crying silently. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Why doesn’t anyone like me?” He sniffed. “No one like to be around me,”

My heart broke a little and I sat down next to him. “Armin, that’s not true,”

“I’ve been on my own for years,” He sobbed. “I don’t know how to interact with people, and no one likes me. You all look at me like I’m weird and no one talks to me,”

“Oh Armin,” 

He crawled into my lap and cried in my chest. “I’m tired of being alone,”

I’m too weak for this! I was literally tearing up. “Armin, don’t-”

“You don’t even like to be near me,”

“I do,”

Armin shook his head. “You’re angry at me for not trusting you, and you rather be with other people,”

I kissed his forehead. He stopped crying and looked up at me. “Your lips are warm,”

I wiped his cheek with my thumb. “Yeah?”

Armin pointed to his cheek. “My cheek is cold,” I smiled and kissed his cheek, it made him giggle. “The other,” I ended up kissing his cheeks till they were pink and warm. I gave him a piggyback ride all the way home and he buried himself in the covers when he got into bed.

“Armin,” I said after a long while. 

“Hm?” 

“Don’t be afraid to tell me when you’re upset, I’m here to help you.”

“Okay,” He responded softly. Hanji popped into the room. “We gotta go to the office,”

“I really don’t wanna,” I said and pretended to sleep. 

“Please? Eren isn’t here,”

“So?”

“Jean, let’s go.” Hanji left. I opened my eyes and met Armin’s big blue ones. I smiled. “Feeling better?”

He shrugged and then crawled on top of me. “I’m hungry,”

I closed my eyes. “Armin, you are literally sitting on my-“

“I know,” 

“So get off?”

“But it’s comfortable,”

I snickered. “You’re cute, you know? Come on, let’s feed you cause I gotta go,”

I let Armin pick this time, and he wanted a sandwich with some apple slices on the side. “Okay, I should be back in an hour,”

“Can I come with you,” He eyed Moblit as he walked by. 

“No, stay here,” I smiled. 

“Kiss him while you’re at it,” Hanji said. I rolled my eyes. Armin looked at me and then pointed to his forehead. I sighed and pecked him before leaving quickly, Hanji laughed behind me.

* * *

**Armin’s POV**

I was in Jean’s room just going through his things. I was bored and Jean never came back after the hour. I found a box in his drawer and took it to the bed. I quietly opened it and found a notebook in there. 

**Omega Protection Service Cases**

**Alpha: Jean Kirstein**

**Team: Zoë**

Was written on the cover. I opened it and saw several pages, different Omegas every few pages. The last two Omegas were Levi and I.

I turned to my page. I was the last one so far.

**First Name: Armin**

**Last Name: N/A**

**Sex: Male**

**Secondary Gender: Omega**

**Blood Type: O**

**Weight: 59kg**

**Hair Color: Blond**

**Race: White**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**DOB: 03/11/95**

**Age: 2019- 24YRS**

**Notes:** _Armin is very skittish. He hides behind his assigned Alpha and only eats after everyone has started. He has not established any relationships, he doesn’t trust individuals._

_Possible due to PTSD from childhood trauma, he doesn’t seem to sleep well at night. He tosses and mutters in his sleep. Armin also had various scars and marks along his body, despite this his skin, hair, teeth, eyes are all healthy._

_Pending: bone, blood, check up tests._

Then I found a small notepad inside with more of what I was assuming Jean’s handwriting. 

  * _I think Armin likes hamburgers. I know he likes Oreos and milk._
  * _He likes the color yellow._
  * _Armin also likes it when I play with his hair and hold his hand._
  * _He likes vanilla scents and the candle Hanji has in their room._
  * **Remember to buy one so Armin doesn’t steal it**. 
  * _Also he doesn’t get along with Levi._
  * _His parents were both Alphas, so he’s the baby that wasn’t supposed to be born but was. I think he’s okay, Armin isn’t bad._
  * _Armin said he killed his parents, I’m sure it was with his powers. I don’t know how they work yet. He said he did it when he was six, poor baby._
  * _I find that when he tosses in his sleep, nuzzles to his nose get him to calm down. He also calms down when his fingers are in my hand._



I started blushing at some words and heard the door open. I quickly put everything away and pretended to toy with the pillow. Jean walked in. “Hey, sorry I took longer than expected. I was at the store.”

“What did you buy?”

“Snacks, Falco keeps stealing mine,”

“I am not!” He called from downstairs. Jean playfully rolled his eyes and sat down in front of me. “Look, I found these things called Peeps, they are like marshmallows, but in a shape of a fat bird,”

“Ew,”

“No, no,” He pulled out a yellow box with little candied chicks and I smiled. “Oh!” 

“Here, I got a container,” He opened the box and placed all five marshmallows in them. Then he shook it before he opened it again. “Tada, pick one,”

I looked at him for a few moments and then started blushing. “What, what happened? You okay?” He cupped my face with one hand and pushed my hair with the other. I grew hotter and hotter and Jean just became more worried. “Armin,”

“I think my last name is Arlert,” I blurted out. Jean nodded slowly.

“Okay,” He said softly. He moved back and then I teared up, my heart was hurting. Jean dropped everything. “Armin seriously, you okay? Did something happen?”

I shook my head. “You’re just so nice to me,”

Jean stood there, I saw pink dust over his face and he looked away. “Uh, yeah, that’s uh, kinda my job,”

“But I don’t think you need to be buying me marshmallows or taking me out for air at the park, or anything, and you do, and it’s just,” I was kind of freaking out, I was feeling so overwhelmed.

“Oh, sorry,” He looked at the container of yellow birds on the floor. He picked it up and put them on the dresser. “Sorry, I’m just bad at this. Though an Omega is assigned an Alpha, they can always choose someone else. Like Levi, he was assigned to Hanji, but look, he chose Eren and he did that all on his own. If you want a different Alpha… well you can choose that.”

“I don’t want a different one, I like you as my Alpha,”

Jean smiled. “Really? Cool,” 

I took the container from the dresser and put a Peep in my mouth, not caring if I was going to die later. Jean looked shocked. I chewed and smiled. “It’s good!”

Jean smiled again and offered me the whole container. “If you like them, I could buy you more,”

“But you just came back from the store,”

Jean shrugged and sat at the edge of his bed. I sat on his lap, he even wrapped his hand around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder, and we shared the marshmallows. We were quiet until I finished eating and I realized Jean had fallen asleep. I waited until someone came around. 

“Hey,” I whispered loudly. Eren stopped and walked inside. 

“Is he asleep?”

I nodded and Eren gently detached Jean from me. “Yeah, he hasn’t slept properly since you came,”

But Jean woke up and nearly whacked Eren. Then he stopped when he saw him. “What?”

“You fell asleep,” 

“Oh,” He rubbed his eyes. I leaned towards him and nuzzled his forehead, making him fall asleep again. Eren went back to putting him in bed, and I took his shoes off and smiled when he was tucked in.

“Jean means well, even if he’s an ass,” 

“Can you take me to the store?” I asked.

“Sure, Levi was about to go out anyway, we just came back for a different sweater.”

* * *

This was a mistake. I was terrified and I knew better to cling to a mated Alpha, so when someone turned the corner with a cart suddenly, I yelped and grabbed Levi’s arm. He gasped and instinctively pulled away.

“You okay?” Eren asked. He placed his hand on my head and I nodded. Levi continued looking at me. “Eren, I’m taking Armin,”

“Kay, just don’t go too far,”

With that Levi climbed into our cart and looked at me. “Push, please.” Confused, I started pushing forward and he smiled. “Do you miss Jean?”

“Why am I pushing you?”

“My mom always gave me something to do when I was scared or anxious so I could focus on that instead,” I didn’t say anything. “Plus, I’m not allowed to push anything. Hanji, Erwin, and Eren told me no.”

“Why? You aren’t special,”

“I’m pregnant,” 

I gently crashed into a different cart by accident and Levi rolled back a little, giving a small ‘ow’. Levi apologized to them and we continued going. “Hey, turn here,” He said. I rolled my eyes and did so. Levi waited till I stopped to climb out of the cart and then went to the aisle. “Have you had cereal before? I haven’t till about two months ago,”

“No, what is it,”

“These are all types of cereal,” Levi looked around. “I like this one,” He held up a box that said Lucky Charms. “Want some?”

“Uh, no,” I shook my head. 

“You can choose whichever, I haven’t gotten to all of them yet,” Levi continued looking at the box in his hand. I continued walking till I stopped. “Wait, what even is cereal?”

“Uh, I dunno, grains? I just know it’s food,”

“This box says cocoa,”

Levi walked over and smiled. “Cool,” He grabbed a box of that as well. 

“Don’t you think you’ll get sick?”

“No?” He said. “If it makes people sick, they wouldn’t sell it at the store.”

I shrugged and stopped at a different box that said Cheerios. “And this one?”

“The honey one tastes better, even better with bananas.”

“There is no banana flavor,” 

“No silly, with banana _slices_ ,” He grabbed the honey one. “When we get home I’ll show you,”

So I followed him and we went to a different aisle. I got excited when I saw the cookies Jean gave me the other day. “This,” I grabbed a box. 

“Oreos are God sent, yes, get a few,” Levi also put a few other things inside. I followed him to the dairy section and looked at me. “You like strawberries?”

“Yes,” 

He put small cups into the cart. “What are you doing?”

“It’s yogurt,” Then he looked at me. “What foods are you familiar with?”

“Milk, ham, cheese, strawberries, bananas, apples, and peaches.”

“Okay,” He turned back. “Yogurt comes in many flavors, there’s banana and apple, passion fruit, peach, grape, blueberry, blackberry, and a whole bunch. But I only eat the peach or strawberry flavors.”

“This says Yoplait, not yogurt,”

“I think that Yoplait is the name of the yogurt,” Levi was looking at all of the yogurts. “Hmm… oh look, this says Chocolate!” He opened it and licked it. “It’s good! Here!”

We ate some of it before we put a few in the cart and then Levi added a few different flavors. We met back with Eren and a few minutes later we were back in the car. “So what did you buy?” Levi asked Eren, who only looked at him and smiled.

“Things,”

“Like?”

“Like stuff,”

“What kind of stuff?”

“Stuff we need,”

“What do we need?”

“You really wanna know? Like right now in this moment?”

“Yes!” Levi nodded. Eren glanced at me and then looked at Levi. I grew nervous, were they planning to hurt me? “Come _on_ ,” 

“ _Condoms_ , baby. I bought condoms amongst other things we use in the bedroom as we both are _very_ sexually active with each other,”

It went dead silent and then Levi looked back at me for a second before slapping Eren in the arm. “That could’ve waited,”

Eren smiled and winked at him. Levi grumbled about how inappropriate Alphas were sometimes and when we got home, I helped Levi put the yogurt away. Then I went to go see Jean, who was still sleeping. I closed the door slightly and took my shirt off, it was too hot in here. I tied my hair up into a bun and sighed. I opened the window and inhaled the crisp air. Then I shook Jean awake because I was bored. 

“What? What? What happened?” He looked around. I smiled at the little tufts of hair that stuck out. 

“I’m bored, is there a lake around here?”

“Why a lake, we have a pool,”

“I don’t know what that is. Show me the lake,”

Jean just looked at me. “Where is your shirt?”

“Over there,” I pointed behind me. Jean continued staring till I got grumpy. “Come on!”

“No, we have a pool,”

“I don’t want your pool, I want to swim in water,”

“Your ignorance is really adorable,” Jean smiled and led me out. I followed him to the far part of the house and he opened a door that was at the bottom of some stairs. It was a huge room with glass windows for walls and in the middle was a big thing of water. “That is a pool,”

“But people can see me,”

“No, we can see outside, but they can’t see inside. It’s just the forest view, so the most you’ll see are some bunnies,”

I fiddled with my fingers and looked at Jean, who was closing the door. “I changed my mind,”

“Why? I can’t leave you in here by yourself if that’s the problem. We’re instructed to be here while an Omega or a kid is here. But I won’t be watching you like a hawk, so don’t mind me.” 

I stood there and looked back at the water. I stood there, feeling stupid. I bit my lip and looked away. I turned away from the pool but Jean stood right there behind me. I gasped and jumped, stumbling back but Jean grabbed my arm so hard that it hurt and yanked me forward. “You don’t know how to swim,”

I blushed and didn’t meet his eyes. Jean stepped us away from the pool and took off his shirt. “Get in, I’ll help you,”

“Can I get in naked?”

Jean took a moment to answer before he shrugged. “Whatever you are most comfortable with,” 

So I stripped down and got into the pool. I held onto the edge while Jean took everything off except his boxers. When he got in, he pulled me off the edge and I whimpered. “No,”

“I’m not gonna let go,” He whispered against my cheek. I clung to him and he nuzzled my nose. “Relax,”

I smiled slightly. “Okay,”

“So if I hadn’t gotten in here, what were you going to do?”

“Convince you I wanted to go to my bed,”

“And if you were alone?”

“Just stick my feet in,”

“Hey, you know you can trust me, right?” I shrugged, making him sigh. “Armin,”

“I know, I just, you don’t really trust me either,” He took my hand and placed it on his neck, where I could feel three long scars. I swallowed and looked at him. Then I teared up. He took his hand away and I looked away. Then I looked back at him. “Jean?”

“Hm?”

“I said something mean to Levi today, and I feel bad now,”

“Why, what happened?”

“He had me push him in a shopping cart and I asked him why couldn’t he push the cart himself since he wasn’t someone special,”

Jean’s lip curved in a smile. 

“And, and, well he said he was pregnant… and I keep forgetting and now I feel kinda bad.”

“Oh believe me, Eren and Levi had that discussion a while ago. He made Levi go to Erwin so that Erwin himself can tell Levi not to strain himself for various reasons. He’s little, he’s pregnant, and with a boy. Plus we don’t want him getting any flares or anything like that. We’re the same with Moblit. He hardly leaves the house and that was Hanji’s doing.”

“But why?”

“They are mates,”

“So?”

“So Hanji worries over their Omega. Moblit is literally their lifeline.”

“But why,”

Jean smiled. “Listen, Hanji would die for Moblit right off the bat, no questions asked. They would literally take a bullet for Moblit, to them, Moblit is their will to live,”

“I don’t get it, it’s not that special,”

“If you ever mate, I’ll laugh at you and say I told you so,”

I rolled my eyes. “I think mating is stupid,”

Jean smiled and pinched my nose a little, but didn’t comment. “I’m sure after a bunch of romance movies you’ll be ready to go.

“That’s even _more_ stupid,”

“Don’t speak,” He chuckled. He took me off him a little and let me move my legs. He told me to kick but I really didn’t want to do anything. I was having fun relaxing. While I rested my head on his shoulder, I felt Jean’s scars against my forehead and felt upset again. I had no idea what the Hell I was feeling. I just knew that whatever it was, I _didn’t_ like it.


	3. Slowly Moving Forward

Armin nervously chewed on his teether as he sat in my office. It was new, the office, I finally had a reason to get one. “Jean?”

“Mm,”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m updating your file, oh, some questions, you can read, right? I smell you all over this,”

“Well I understood some of your notes... I mean, I know my sight words and some phrases...”

“Can you write?”

“A little,”

“Do you have the ability to draw?”

“Like to make illustrations? Well not really? I scribbled in recess because my parents told me I wasn’t allowed to talk to anyone at school… I can make a this,” 

He made a sad face and smiled at me when he showed it to me. 

“Do you know what that is?”

“Yep, it’s a bad face,”

“A sad one, you mean,”

“Mhm, but I can make a smile,” He did so on a sticky notepad that was placed on my desk and he smiled again. It was so cute, but I showed no emotion because I had to maintain myself.

“You were an only child, right?”

“Like only a child?”

“Did you have any brothers or sisters,”

“No,”

I wrote that he had no relationships with anyone else either and I grew upset. I called Levi in to brighten the mood and he sat next to Armin. He told us that Petra did tied hair into two buns on top of his head. He complained about looking girly, but then said that Eren found him cute so he was okay. “So what are we doing?”

“You were an only child, right?” I asked.

He nodded. “I was the only baby of my pack, why?”

“I’m just trying to make Armin not feel so bad,”

“Being the only kid means- well I guess _now_ you can take advantage of the fact that you don’t have to share things?”

“I guess so,”

“Did you have any other family members? Like an uncle or a grandparent?”

“I don’t know, but I don’t care kind of,”

Levi smiled. “That’s okay, I don’t know my dad. Hey, what’s your favorite color?”

“I liked the color of the honey you gave me,”

“Ooh! Nice! I like seagreen and gold,” Levi beamed. Those two chatted and it was so cute seeing them interact, and I got information here and there about Armin. 

“Do you like bunnies?”

“Well, they taste good,”

“That’s a terrible thing to say!” Levi gasped.

“You never hunted?”

“I was too little,”

“Oh,” Armin hugged his knees. “So, what do you do when you’re bored?”

“I have sex,”

“Okay!” I cleared my throat. “Levi, why?”

“Mm? Did I say something wrong? Hanji said that I should never lie when someone asks me a question… unless I need to,”

“Stop,” I smiled, feeling my face grow hot. 

“Anything else?” Armin continued. 

“I play with Falco, or I color,”

“Why couldn’t you say that first?” I asked.

“Well, I have a lot of sex. I would have sex first before coloring. I do coloring on my own, but I have sex with Eren so I would prefer to do that,”

“Shut up,” I chuckled. Armin chewed on his teether again and Levi toyed with things on my desk. He took a sticky note, rolled it up into a ball, and wrapped rubber bands around it. I didn’t realize how big it had gotten until one of them snapped and he got his finger. Levi chuckled weakly before he started crying. I instantly got up and tried rubbing his small finger and Eren burst in. “What happened?”

“He was playing with rubber bands and he got his fingers snapped in one,” 

“Oh baby,” Eren took over and eventually took Levi out of the room, kissing his small face and wiping his tears away. Armin watched him and then I smelled the jealousy off of him. He fiddled with his fingers and tried so hard not to pout, but he failed miserably. I saw him tear up a bit and my Alpha was growling inside, telling me to comfort the Omega. I sighed quietly and gave in.

“Hey, Armin,”

“What,” He sniffed. 

“Come here,” 

Armin looked up at me, and then he walked over to where I was sitting. I pulled him gently into my lap and cuddled him. He was soft and warm. “You know Hanji and I are at your disposal for these types of things right? You might think it’s stupid but cuddling is important for an Omega.”

“I think Moblit would rip my head off if I tried to go to Hanji,” Then he moved to face me, his legs hanging off the sides of the chair, and buried his face in my shoulder. He fell asleep so I decided to work on other things that didn’t involve questioning Armin. 

_Armin Arlert has shown a small progress in getting along with Levi. He seems more attached to me than any other person but I guess that’s explainable. It’s been two weeks since my last log. Armin eats almost everything without question, but I still have to take the first bite of his choosing. He likes to eat toast with honey and jam._

I decided to stop writing and I hugged Armin back. I leaned back in my chair and sighed. I actually also fell asleep too, and Hanji woke us up by busting into the room. “Jesus, I thought something happened to you two! Answer your damn phone,”

“Hm?” I yawned and nodded. Armin didn’t move much, but he did get comfortable again. “Was there something you needed?”

“Erwin is asking for your log,”

I passed them Armin’s folder and Hanji chuckled. “Armin, you are the reason Jean didn’t answer. Omegas sure are a wonderful thing, aren’t they,”

“They suck too,” He mumbled and snuggled closer to me. 

“Hey, Hanji, who logs for Levi?”

“Eren and I do,”

“I never see Eren writing,”

“Oh believe me, he gets it done, he even goes overboard and needs to ask for more paper.” They smiled and left. After that, I took Armin home. I learned that I hate being at HQ when I have a bed at home. “Hey, Jean?”

“What,”

“Um, Moblit washed my blanket… and I haven’t been able to sleep because I didn’t have it,”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well, I didn’t even… I dunno, I just, I didn’t wanna bother with something so stupid. I’m an adult who depends on a blanket.”

“I think it’s adorable,” I shrugged. He pouted and sighed. I got his yellow blanket and I didn’t miss his smile. I wrapped it around him and nuzzled his face. He giggled and I kissed his forehead. “You smell very nice,”

“Moblit let me borrow his lotion this morning. He gave me a small bottle and told me to try it out and see how I like it,”

“Lemme see it,”

He went into the bathroom and came out with a transparent bottle of lotion with a golden top. _Harem_ was written on the front in black cursive letters. “This is…” The scent was an aphrodisiac for Alphas. “It makes your skin soft…” I nuzzled his cheek, not wanting to worry him. I hugged him and groaned. “Go to the room, I’ll meet you there,”

I made a beeline for Eren’s room. He was making Falco dance, who was laughing. I laid down next to them and sighed. “I’m gonna burst,”

“Ask Erwin for a toy,”

“Moblit shared his lotion with Armin, and I’m dead,”

“The Harem one? I asked Levi not to use that. It makes me… Alpha-ish,” He wiggled Falco’s arms and he squealed in delight. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve been Alpha-ish,”

“Well you should do something, you’ll get blocked up that way,”

“Mm… where’s Levi? Why are you here alone being a fool with Falco?”

 **“** He’s in his nest, chilling.”

I watched Eren play with Falco for a little bit longer before I went to go see Levi. Which was a big mistake. He was all cuddled in blankets and wrapped around one and just being a whole cutie and my heart clenched up. He looked up at me and smiled, nearly finishing me off. “Oh, hi!” 

“Babe, do you have anything for that lotion Moblit uses,”

“To take off the effects?”

I nodded and Levi nibbled on his finger while thinking. “Mm, I do but are you sure you want it? You can,” He did the movement to demonstrate jacking off and I laughed. 

“I’m not gonna masturbate, Armin sleeps in my room. He’ll smell me,”

“You smell already,”

“Do I?”

Levi nodded and then crawled out. He flicked my scent gland and I growled at him, making him giggle. He went into the bathroom and came out with a little packet. He placed some cool cream on my nose bridge, which made me feel so much better, and then kissed my cheek. “You’re cute,”

“I’m snitching,”

“Go ahead,” He smiled. I playfully rolled my eyes and hugged him, lifting him up from the floor. I carried him to Eren’s room and then went back to my own. Armin was getting into the covers and taking _my_ pillow. I had half a mind to steal it back but I didn’t want to upset him. “Armin,”

“No, please, your pillow is nicer,”

I stopped and chuckled. “It wasn’t about that, but lend me yours.”

When my head hit Armin’s pillow, it was as if whatever Levi did, flew out the window. I was enchanted by Armin’s baby blue eyes and he just stared back at me. “What are you lookin’ at?”

“Your eyes aren’t pretty like Eren’s but I like that,”

I pursed my lips. “Way to be blunt,”

“No, I mean. It’s better, Eren looks like a doll with his eyes. I don’t know _why_ people like that…”

“Are you kidding? You know how many Omegas fall for that?”

“Nothing about Eren attracts me to him,”

“I mean he _is_ an asshole.” I closed my eyes and Armin touched my hair.

“Your eyelashes are light, like your hair. _That’s_ pretty.”

“What is this? Some kind of intervention where you tell me about my looks?”

“Well it’s just us two, so you don’t have to act like you don’t care,”

I sighed. It was true. In front of everyone, I acted like I didn’t care because it’s lame to be jealous of other Alphas when you’re one yourself. Eren had everything I wanted. I looked at Armin again and he smiled. “What?”

“I don’t like that you’re little,”

“I don’t like that you’re _not_ little,”

“Levi is smaller than you,”

“Ugh, I don’t like him. He rubs me the wrong way.”

“Why?”

Armin rolled his eyes. “He’s way too happy for having a childhood like he did. If I were him, I’d murder on site,”

“There’s a reason why he’s with us,”

“He could have murdered Eren and you and Hanji,”

“But he came out scared for his life, not pissed. You are very angry, Levi is depressed.”

“So?”

I pinched his nose a little. “You should sleep,”

“I’m not done talking.” He laid on his back. “What if, like, a family member comes and gets me? What if I do have family and they try to come for me?”

“Well, they can’t really do anything cause you’re under the OPS now, they can’t take you away until we deem you fit,”

“Never deem me fit then. I don’t wanna leave,”

“Then you won’t,”

Armin smiled. Then he just watched my face. “Jean, you really do look nice,”

“Just go to bed,” I sighed and turned away. Except, I woke up in the morning and Armin was still staring at me. “Jesus, you need to stop doing that.”

“I was trying to figure out why you were mad,”

“I wasn’t, I just don’t want you to be lying to me to make me feel better,” Armin watched me as I got washed up and dressed, did the same, and then continued looking at me. “Armin, what is wrong?”

“I’m tired,”

“Go back to bed then,”

“I don’t want to sleep on the bed,”

I looked at Hanji, who was smiling at their food. “Couch?” Armin shook his head and I grew a little frustrated. “You gotta tell me what you want, Armin. I don’t read minds,”

Armin fiddled with his shirt and sighed. An hour later, I couldn’t find him. “Hanji, where’s Armin?”

“Have you looked for him? He’s in Eren’s room,”

So I walked over there, and I saw Eren sitting on a chair with Armin sleeping in his arms. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re stupid,”

“They probably told you that instead, so I got saved,”

“He wanted to be held,” Eren explained. “You’re slow, you’re gonna get him taken away,”

“But he didn’t tell me that,”

“He shouldn’t have to, you have to sense what he wants,”

So I carefully took Armin out of Eren’s grasp. I grabbed his blanket too and went to go sit on the couch. Armin woke up but he went back to sleep when I told him I was just adjusting his position. I rested my head on his and sighed.

“Jean,” He whispered.

“Hm?”

“I don’t wanna be taken away, I wanna stay with you,”

“Eren’s stupid, don’t listen to him,”

“You’re much more comfortable.”

“Yeah?”

Armin nodded and held his blanket closer to him. I nuzzled him gently and he smiled. “You’re warm, and your scent is nice. It’s sharper than most Alpha’s, but I like that,”

“You like comparing me to others,”

“You like comparing yourself to Eren. He’s not the only Alpha in the world. You say he’s stupid, but you hold him as an example of your standards.”

Embarrassed, I pushed my face into his and sighed internally. His cheek was squishy, and warm, and I squeezed him a little harder. Armin giggled. “An Alpha did this to me once,”

“But he’s dead now,”

“Mm… well, I let him live,” I looked at Armin until he smiled sheepishly. “Longer… I let him live longer than the rest. But don’t log that, I just want to live in peace.”

So I didn’t, but when I felt his fingers in my hair, I jolted back. He looked at me in confusion. “What?” I didn’t answer and he sighed. “Look, if I wanted to snap your neck, I would have already. Relax,”

I swallowed and let him coax my head back onto his face. It took longer to get comfortable, I was nervous. But Armin started gently scratching at my scent gland and I basically melted. I even laid down on top of him, wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his neck. I’m not gonna question his little tricks to get me to calm down, it felt too good. I actually fell asleep and he let me rest. I woke up the next morning… and I was so embarrassed. When I got out of the bathroom after my shower, Armin giggled at me and nuzzled my face. “You sleep like a little baby,” He gushed. “You’re such a cuddler,”

“Thanks for letting me sleep,”

“You usually sleep with your face pinched up, but last night you were just… peaceful. Hanji came and gave us an extra blanket and you used me like a pillow,”

I felt my face burn up and he smiled. I was wary of him, and I tried to not be alone with him so I wouldn’t feel cornered. “You’re tensing up,” Hanji sucked their teeth. “Please fix yourself,”

“I’m always like this,”

“Last night you slept fine,”

“Armin was-”

“Touching your scent gland, I know. You two looked like… um…” 

“What?”

Hanji looked at me and then wrote something on a file. 

“What,”

“Uh… like mates,”

“That’s-”

“I think only Armin doesn’t see that you’re scared shitless of him.”

“I’m not-”

“Relax, Jean. Armin isn’t gonna kill you. He told me you’re very pleasant to be around when he came to tell me didn’t want to be taken from you.”

“Eren said that I’m balls at my job,”

“You just need more experience.” Hanji smiled. “Hey do you think Moblit is attractive,”

I nodded distractedly and looked at my fingers. Then when I looked up, I saw Hanji giving me a mad face. My heart jumped. “W-What?”

“He’s mine,”

“Why the fuck did you ask then?”

“I just wanted to know,”

“Well yes, okay? Can you blame me? He’s super nice and adorable and soft,”

“Soft?”

“Yes, I’ve had my head in between his legs and **fuck** is he a screamer and he just tastes so good,”

I got punched for that, and Moblit scolded me for antagonizing Hanji. I shrugged while Moblit pressed an ice pack to my face. I got nuzzled after getting flicked in the forehead. This sucks, I had no idea what to do with my life. Then, I saw Levi walking around. I smiled and went over to him. “Wow, such a doll, do you come here often?”

“Yeah all the time, it’s part of my hobby,”

“Hobby?”

“I pick up big Alphas and steal their cash,”

“Oh?” 

Levi giggled. “So what happened to your eye?”

“Hanji punched me because I told them Moblit was a loud moaner,”

“Well… why did you say that?”

“Cause I’m aggressive. Tell me something to make me feel better,”

“Falco and I found a caterpillar outside yesterday, it was squishy,”

“You’re twenty, right?”

“Correct,”

“When you and Falco do things together you share the same age, which is five.”

“But, that can’t be because I’m twenty, not five. I can’t go back ages, silly Jean you’re so cute,” He walked off, shaking his head. I smiled and went to go find Armin, who was with Erwin in his office. He had a paper in front of him. “Um… what’s going on?”

“We’re seeing where his academic levels are,”

But I saw Armin struggling. He kept glancing at me and he was so cute. I had to scoot over to see what he was doing. “Mm?” His paper was covered in little doodles of flowers and birds and bunnies.

“I know my numbers,” Armin covered his paper and I chuckled. I stayed by his side the entire time. After an hour, I offered to buy lunch. Except, when I was about to pay, I noticed that my wallet was gone. I sighed and called Eren. 

“Hello?”

“Your Omega took my wallet,”

Eren burst out laughing. “Okay, I’ll let him know you’re looking for him.” And five minutes later, Levi came up to me. “I told you I steal cash!”

“You crazy little thing, do you want anything?”

“A sushi,”

“Sushi,”

“No, just one,”

“One?”

Levi nodded and I bought him just one roll. He was so happy and he kissed my cheek as a thank you. Armin liked to eat chicken and rice and when I brought it to him, he teared up. “You remembered?”

“I mean yeah, it’s common sense to remember,”

“Thank you,” He mixed his food around until he was content and fed me a spoonful. I nodded and he smiled. Then, he concentrated on his work. Erwin left the two of us in his office but told me not to help Armin. We needed to know where he was so we could start teaching him properly. “So how did you start out when you were officially on your own?”

“Well, I ran to my backyard, I knew the police were going to come after me…”

“Yeah, Erwin took care of that. I had to tell him, you know, the gist of it so you wouldn’t get locked up in case they were still looking for you,”

“Thanks,”

“Continue,” I fed him a small spoonful.

“I had a little forest in my backyard and I shifted to keep warm and sleep better. My instincts actually took over to hunt.”

“And how were your heat cycles?”

“Terrible! I attracted so many people and it was a mess! But one day I couldn’t take it anyone and I finally handled it…” Armin shuddered. “Awful, some people have no idea how to fuck,”

“Did you have a lot?”

“No, it bothered me so I only did it when I was about to go insane,”

I fed him another scoop. “When was your last one?”

“Mm, four months before you guys took me,”

“So you should be having one soon,”

Armin nodded and focused on his work. Then he gasped. “Can you take care of that?”

“What?”

“My heat?”

I blushed. “Are you askin-”

“Yes, please, it’s painful if I don’t do anything… and I trust you not to hurt me,”

I swallowed. “I dunno,” Does he even realize what he’s asking? Sex? With me? What if I do something he won’t like? Oh God, what if I catch feelings? Then I’ll really be screwed…

“Jean?”

“Yes,”

“I don’t know what you’re freaking out about,”

“I’m educated, yes in the past I had sex with strangers but I don’t do that anymore. I didn’t expect to do it again, that’s all,”

“So I’m a stranger?”

“No,” I blushed. “I just, I want to mate, I don’t want to just have sex,”

Armin continued looking at me and then shrugged. “Then don’t worry about it, it’s okay,”

But then I felt guilty, so guilty it made my chest hurt. I excused myself and went to go see Moblit. “I think I’m having a heart attack,”

“What happened?”

“Armin is going to have his heat soon and he asked me to… you know… and I declined,”

“Well… why?”

“I wanted my next lay to be someone I was going to mate with,”

“You are so cute,”

“This isn’t funny,”

Moblit smiled and kissed my forehead. “I know, but you make it so hard not to laugh. Your Alpha is just acting up because normally we _don’t_ deny things like that.”

“So if I asked you to have sex with me you’d say yes?”

“No, because I’m mated. It wouldn’t affect me or you, I’m talking about unmated people. Just remember no one is obligating you to do anything with him. It’s your job to make sure he’s well and healthy, not to have sex with him.”

I hid for a while before I went back. Erwin was back in the office and was talking with Armin. “And how has Jean been?”

I stopped before entering, listening to the conversation. “He’s good, he smells amazing and he’s super nice.”

“I’ve been told his a little stiff in his job,”

“Mm, he’s just a little awkward but I guess that’s to be expected… I mean I used to kill so…” 

“Do you find him attractive?”

“Jean? Well, he’s nice to look at,”

“And Eren?”

I grew sour. Erwin _knew_ I was standing outside. 

“Nah, I mean I can see why people would think so, he has tan skin, his hair is all nice and brown, and his eyes are green and vibrant… but that’s not for me,”

I decided to walk in and Armin gave me his trash. “I finished,”

I smiled. “Good,”

“Okay, so, Armin’s attention span is very good, but as expected, his academic levels aren’t so high. He’s as skilled as a ninth grader,”

“That’s not bad at all,” I ruffled Armin’s hair. “That’s actually awesome,”

“So I asked Hanji to start the tutoring sessions,”

I nodded and tapped him on his nose. “I’m ready to head home, you?”

He nodded and said bye to Erwin. I walked into Eren’s office and found him nuzzling Levi and kissing his lips. I grew sour again, with jealousy. It was not a secret that I had a _thing_ for Levi. I mean I couldn’t be blamed; he was sweet, adorable, innocent, and so kind. And just, sometimes I wished I had been picked, simply because Eren gets all the good things. I swallowed. “Hey, can I have the car keys?”

Eren nodded and pointed to his jacket that was on a couch. I quickly got them and left. I didn’t want to be there anymore.

“You really let Eren get under your skin,”

“I don’t,”

Armin stopped and walked back inside. “I hate your shitty attitude,”

“Excuse me?”

“Grow the fuck up already, Jean!” He shouted. I froze, then I rolled my eyes and started walking to the car. Except, Mike saw the whole thing and I got reported. I was fuming in Erwin’s office. “Just why?”

“I’m not having a good day, Erwin.”

“Listen, I know Moblit brought you here and I adore him so much I may cry, and I’m a big guy… but I will fire you if you act out,”

“Armin was the one who yelled at me,”

“You wanna tell me why?”

I kept silent and Erwin nodded. “This is a warning, don’t start pissing off your Omega, or you’ll be switched out.”

“No Omega wants to be in my care anyway,” I stood up. “I’m ass at my job, if you want to fire me, go ahead.” I left him there and walked home, leaving the keys with Nifa at the front desk.

Armin didn’t come home that night. Hanji came into my room and told me that Erwin kept him overnight at HQ. The guilt bitched at me so much that I forced myself to go back looking for him. Mike stood behind me. “He’s upstairs,”

I blushed and quickly headed towards the elevator. I followed his scent to his room and opened it slowly. He was curled up in a corner, tears in his eyes. When he saw me, he ran up to me. “Jean I’m sorry, please take me back home,”

“What?”

“Erwin said that I had to stay, so I thought that they were switching me and,” Tears rolled down his cheek. “I like being with you, I just- I got mad because you always get upset over Levi and Eren. You don’t pay attention to me,”

Yes, I fucked up… _immensely._ I hugged him and Armin pushed his face in my chest. “I wanna go home,”

“I can’t take you-”

What killed me was that his lower lip quivered and he looked so adorable. I knew I had to swallow my pride and go apologize to Erwin. Only, Armin didn’t let go of my arm so I had to walk with him on me. Erwin looked as if he was already waiting for me. I opened my mouth but he cut me off. “Did you learn something?”

“Y-Yes,”

“Okay, good.” Then he glanced at Armin. “Go calm him down before you take him out, I don’t want to see another tear because of you,”

I was about to snap back at him but Armin rubbed his cheek against my arm and sniffed. Erwin’s face softened and sighed. “Don’t you feel bad?”

“Can I like, go?”

“Go, you child,”

I huffed and when we were back in the elevator, I let out a breath. “Armin, please, the crying is hurting me,”

“I can’t- I can’t help it, I thought you gave up- on- on me,”

A pang hit me in the chest so hard that felt a little dizzy. But this wasn’t about me, it was about Armin. I detached him from my arm and grabbed his hand. He rubbed his eyes as we walked back. Why did the Higher Power feel that it was okay to make Omegas simply irresistibly cute? I need to have a talk.

Entering the room, I sat him down so I could get a towelette with some warm water. I offered him some tissues and he blew his nose, and seeing it all red killed my conscience. Why am I an ass? I gently wiped his face after pulling him onto my lap. I gently shushed him and I continued to wipe his face. Only, whenever he seemed to be calming down, he broke down again. I tied his hair up and kissed his forehead.

“Nobody really cares about me,” He mumbled. My heart broke. “Armin, I do,”

“You say it but I can feel you, Jean. You don’t _like_ being near me.”

“I enjoy just standing next to you, I just enjoy it too much and pull back.”

“Why?”

“Because, I respect you and I’m not gonna do anything to you without your consent,”

He sniffed and looked at me. He hugged my neck and I rubbed his back gently. “I’m not gonna attack you, Jean. Even if I had my abilities, I wouldn’t harm you,”

I didn’t comment on that and just hugged him back. I looked around the room and saw how nice it was. It was designed to keep any Omega in here happy. His bed sheets were even fluffy and yellow. He had magnolias, a huge TV, pillows everywhere… “You hungry?”

Armin shook his head and sighed. I ordered some coffee and some cocoa despite that. Nifa came in with an extra order of soft and warm cookies. “Erwin told me to bring this to you guys,”

“He’s an asshole,” I took them and thanked her. I fed him and he just laid against my chest and chewed quietly. “Don’t be alone in your heat, I won’t have sex with you, but I’ll try and make you comfortable,”

He nodded. “Okay,”

It was four in the morning when Armin was finally okay and ready to go back home. Only he didn’t fall asleep and I couldn’t fall asleep either. “Jean?”

“Hm,”

He watched the TV screen for a few moments before speaking again. “Why do you like Levi?”

I blushed. “It’s not that I _like_ him, it’s just a small crush.”

“But why?”

“He’s just… very nice and adorable… but I know it bothers you just as much as Eren bothers me, so,”

“That’s not true,”

“You pout whenever Eren comforts Levi, but that’s an Omega thing. You guys just love physical attention.”

“So? We could do the same and rub it in their faces,”

“That’s totally calling for a hurtful ending, we shouldn’t,”

“But it would help…” Armin sat up. “Look, stay still,” 

And I did and I almost pulled away as he touched my nose with his own. He nuzzled me and my skin began to prickle up… in the best way ever. I bit my lip and tried to stop blushing. I felt my stress dissolve little by little and I closed my eyes. He pulled away after a while, and smiled. “See? No harm done,”

Yes harm done! I’m red! But seeing Armin happy and glowing made it okay. He got under the covers and snuggled against me. “I think that you’re a cool Alpha,”

“I made you cry and I piss you off,”

“You have your moments,” Then there was a silence. “I just like that you try and you deal with my crap. I know it’s your job, but still, it makes me happy. I can tell that you try your best. You didn’t have to return for me tonight, but you did.”

I blushed again and he pressed his face into my side. “I’ll make sure to not get upset so much, I’ll get along with you better,”

And _then_ he fell asleep. I guess thinking he was going to be put somewhere else shook him up more than I realized. I managed to sleep three hours before I woke up because of a phone call. “Hello?”

“ _Jean,_ ”

I groaned. “What now?”

_“I need you to bring Armin for his blood tests,”_

“So early?”

_“Yes, before he eats, do it quickly,”_

I groaned again and hung up. Armin’s arm was across my stomach, as if he was holding me like a pillow. I moved some hair out of his face and smiled. He was adorable. “Hey,” I shook him gently. He didn’t respond so I had to shake him again. “Armin,”

His eyebrows furrowed a little and he squeezed me slightly. “Mm…”

“Armin,”

“Jean, please shut up, I know you’re hungry,”

“What? No, I need to take you to the clinic, Erwin wants blood tests,”

Armin whined and hugged me tighter. “But you’re soft,”

“Yeah, but, you know, Erwin’s the big boss and what he says, goes,”

While we were in the waiting room, I toyed with a lock of his hair. “How'd you keep it this healthy all those years?”

“The men I slept with used to give me money,”

“Mm, scandalous,”

He giggled and Nifa called us in. I continued twirling the lock of hair as we sat down. 

“Okay,” Nifa sat down and prepped his arm, cleaning it with an alcohol pad. “You’ll feel just a pinch,”

Then all of a sudden I hear a loud slap. My blood ran cold and Nifa just watched Armin, still holding the needle in his arm as if nothing happened. It was only when she started tearing up that Erwin stepped in. “I smell tension, what’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Nifa mumbled.

Erwin sat down next to them and smiled. “You know I’m not stupid right? I have an Alpha’s hearing,”

“It’s fine,” Nifa whispered. 

“Armin, if you continue to hurt my staff I’m going to have to confine you until you learn to behave. We can’t have you hitting anyone for no reason at all.”

I blushed because I hadn’t been paying attention. I busied myself with his hair again while looking down. “Jean,” Erwin’s voice made my heart sink. I looked up. “Pay more attention next time,” He took over for Nifa, who started crying as she left. “Why’d you hit her?”

Armin didn’t say anything until Erwin filled the first tube. “I was just- just surprised. I didn’t mean to,”

“So why didn’t you apologize?”

Armin shrugged. “But why’d she start crying? That’s pretty baby of her to do so,”

Erwin snickered and I looked up, nervous. He was obviously pissed off but he was so gentle. “If Jean punched you, wouldn’t you cry?”

“No, I’d hit him back like a normal person,”

“Okay well some people cry when they’re in pain. Don’t hit my staff,”

“Fine,” Armin sighed. “When can I get my abilities back?”

“Well, seeing as you couldn’t control your emotions just now, not anytime soon,”

“This is bullshit, it’s my right to have them.”

“You could have killed Nifa had you had them. You live with two pregnant Omegas, I’m not going to have someone as unstable as you walking around like a loaded gun,”

That shut Armin right up. He didn’t say anything when Erwin finished. Armin excused himself to go use the bathroom, but I saw him apologizing to Nifa. I pretended I didn’t see so I wouldn’t make him uncomfortable. Erwin stood next to me as well. “If he starts crying, console him.”

“I’m not stupid, Erwin. Why don’t you just tell me I’m ass at my job and fire me? I don’t see you pestering Eren,”

“Levi used to be too scared to go near people. He doesn’t hit people, he’s not mean to anyone… and he can’t use sarcasm because he doesn’t understand it, that’s why I don’t do anything.”

“You should give Armin his abilities back, they weren’t yours to take away,”

Erwin didn’t say anything and just walked away. A few moments later, Armin walked up at me. We started walking home, and that's when I felt his Omega break down. He was crying, silently, so a normal person wouldn’t have noticed unless they looked. I wiped his face and took him back. This time, to see Petra. 

“What do you need?” She asked.

“I uh, can you like… talk to him?”

“You realize I’m a psychologist, right?”

“I believe that’s what he needs, yes.”

Petra smiled and ruffled my hair. “I love you, you’re so cute,”

I rolled my eyes playfully and Petra sat in front of him. “Hey, I’m Petra, you must be Armin?” He nodded and she handed him a tissue. “Why don’t you and I come and talk for a bit in my office?”

Armin looked at me. “Are you coming with?”

“Uh, well, I really shouldn’t,”

“This is therapy, right? What if she hurts me? I want you in there,”

So I had to join him. I sat in a far corner, on a purple bean bag that meant for the kids. They chatted quietly, brushed up on things like how he was feeling in the program, how things were at home, and how he was dealing with his trauma. I picked up a ball and threw it in the air, catching it, and tossing it up again. 

“How do you sleep at night?”

“Oh, I don’t really sleep,”

“Why? Do you sleep alone?”

“No, I sleep in Jean’s room. I didn’t want a room to myself,”

“Does Jean scare you?”

“No,”

I found a box of toys and went through it. I found a bunch of cars and put them out in a line. “So why don’t you sleep?”

“I just feel like I won’t wake up,”

“You slept last night though,” I commented distractedly.

“And how was it?”

“Jean’s a complete marshmallow, so it was fine.”

“When you said you felt like you wouldn’t wake up when you slept, what did you mean?”

Armin went silent and I put all the cars back. I put the box back in the cubby and found a bigger box of Legos. “My parents used to try and kill me as I slept,”

I dropped the box out of shock and made a big commotion. They both looked at me and I covered my face in embarrassment. Petra looked unimpressed and Armin laughed. “Do you need him removed?” Petra asked.

“No, no, I need something to concentrate on or I’ll get antsy.”

“Jean, please be quiet over there,” Petra warned. I took out what I was going to use quietly and they continued. 

“My um… my parents didn’t like me. They were both Alphas so it was disappointing to them that I was born. I mean, I shouldn’t have been possible, because it’s rare for two Alphas to have babies… but yet here I am, I turned out an Omega,”

“Did they abuse you?”

“They ignored me, but I used to get stepped on because they couldn’t see me, and they sometimes forgot to feed me… and when they did feed me they tried to poison me,”

I teared up in anger. Why would someone treat their kid like that? What bullshit parents would do something like that and not feel bad? They’d have to be completely heartless. I felt hot tears rolling down my face as Armin continued. “They liked to do a whole number of things… they tried to drown me in a bathtub, and one time they almost succeeded, well I mean, they knocked me out and I woke up outside next to a bush with branches and leaves all over me.”

I growled and they looked at me again. Armin smiled sheepishly. “We should stop for today. Uh thanks, it felt nice to talk it out…”

“I’m gonna give you something for insomnia which also works as a relaxant. I’ll have Hanji bring it home when they’re done working.”

He nodded and went over to me. “Hey, Jean? You okay?”

I hugged him tightly and tried to stop crying. “You had the shittiest of parents,”

“Uh, yeah, but it doesn’t bother me,” He commented and hugged me back. I held him for so long, trying to compose myself. I didn’t get any better but I had to take him home. I left him in my room while I took a breather in the pool.

* * *

_I felt pain slice through my neck and my blood coming out, hot and sticky on my skin. I couldn’t see anything. I felt metal against my throat and I couldn’t move or do anything. I felt my consciousness slip away and come back… but then flee again. Blood came out of my mouth and I wanted to call for help but I couldn’t do anything. I was useless._

“Jean! Jean! Let go! Please!” 

I heard a voice call for me but I couldn’t respond to it. 

“Jean! You’re hurting me! Let go!”

I was woken up by Hanji bursting into the room. My heart was pounding in my chest and I actually thought I was going to die. I clutched at my chest and started sweating. I felt something tug at my arm and I noticed I had Armin’s wrist in my grasp. I let go and Armin ran off in tears. Hanji quickly walked over to me. “Jean, breathe,”

_My blood ran down my throat and it was all over my hands and on the ground… it was everywhere. It stung so bad I wanted to cry out of anger._

“Jean,”

_My vision darkened and I growled, or at least tried to. This was not how I wanted to go._

* * *

**Armin’s POV**

Okay so I lied, it did bother me that my parents never cared about me. I brooded about it when Jean fell asleep. Watching him brought me peace. I sat on my stomach, gently combing his hair to the side with my fingers. He was growling slowly in his throat… but I got used to it after awhile. Then, I saw him start to sweat and I sat up. “Hey, Jean?”

He didn’t wake up and his growls grew louder. I was scared to leave but I was aching to get away. “Jean?” I tried shaking him but he grabbed my wrist and started squeezing. I tried pulling away but I couldn’t. My heart started racing and I kept trying to pull away. I started tearing up when I felt him squeeze even harder. “Jean!”

Jean’s Alpha was emitting both calming and stress pheromones and it was making me freak out. “Jean! Jean! Let go! Please!” I whimpered and tried to free myself. I started crying, feeling so weak and hopeless. “Jean! You’re hurting me! Please!”

Hanji came into the room and it woke him up. His grip didn’t let up and I whimpered once more, pulling away again. Jean quickly let go and I ran off, scared out of my mind. I had no idea where to go, I felt so unsure of everything. I just kept walking until I found the stairwell that led to the pool. I sat down after walking a few steps and I clutched my hand, it hurt so much. I cried and cried until I heard Jean’s voice. “Hanji, please, let me be,”

“He’s not going to let you near him,”

“Go away,”

“You just blacked out, you are not in your head,”

“ **Fuck off,** ” Jean growled. Hanji went silent and I heard Jean’s footsteps get nearer and nearer. I bit my lip and clutched my hand close to my chest and waited. He stopped at the door and sighed. “Armin? May I come in? I’m sorry, really, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I wasn’t- I didn’t want to, I was having a night terror and- I wasn’t, my Alpha was protecting you,”

He sounded so conflicted and I peaked through the creak of the door. He slowly bent down. “I’m sorry, really, I don’t want you to be afraid of me,”

I didn’t say anything, still shaking over what happened. Jean waited, not saying a word. He emitted a warm soothing scent that made me relax a bit, but I stayed where I was and so did he. “May I see your hand at least?”

I slowly stuck my hand out and he took it gently. He examined it and sighed. “I’m really sorry, Armin,”

_Jean is a good person. Jean is a good person. Jean is a good person. Jean is a good person. Jean is a good person. Jean is a good person…_

“If you want, I could leave for the rest of the night so you can relax in the bedroom,” I shook my head, my breath hitching up. Alone was the last thing I wanted to be. “...Do you want me to be next to you?”

I nodded and opened the door a little bit more. “I-I… I don’t want you to leave…”

“Then, I won’t,” I let him pull me into his arms until he held me completely. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise,”

“What did you dream about?”

Jean went silent, he swallowed, and then looked at me. “I uh… was remembering what happened that night we took you in.”

My heart sank and felt worse. “When I attacked you?”

He nodded and I started crying. He hugged me and kissed my forehead. We stayed there till I calmed down and I started feeling guilty that Jean completely disregarded his own feelings to make sure I was okay. 

Soon after, we were back in the bedroom and he wrapped me around my blanket while kissing my head, trying to calm me down some more. He was trying to ease my nerves… and later that morning, Hanji came to fix my hand. “It’s sprained… but no worries, it can be healed in no time,”

Then I stopped for a moment. “Hey at least we’re even now… I scarred you neck and you sprained my hand, it’s not on the same level but-”

“That’s such a bad thing to say!” Jean laughed. “Don’t worry about being even, that’s not what you need to think about,”

I looked at him and frowned. I saw the scar on his neck and he covered it. “Don’t worry about it, it’s okay,” He _placed a big kiss on my cheek and hugged me._ My eyes widened in surprise. I felt happy and smiled. He cuddled me for so long I decided that being in Jean’s arms was a place I never wanted to leave.


End file.
